


I've Got You

by Sometimes_Grump



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Human Pennywise, Possible smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:56:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_Grump/pseuds/Sometimes_Grump
Summary: A young girl is abandoned on the old Neibolt house door step. She is discovered by know other than the dancing clown himself, and raises her as his own.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This my first fan fiction to be posted on this account and this website. My friends suggested I write a Pennywise as a first because Bill Skarsgard is just everything! <3  
> I hope you all like it!

Chapter 1

Rain poured heavily in the small town of Derry. A engine can be heard coming down to a slow, soothing purr. A shiny red impala pulled up in front of the old house on Neibolt street. A young couple sits in the car thinking hard about their next decision. The young man gently caressed his fiance's hand.

"We can't keep her Elizabeth. If we want our lives to go anywhere, we have to leave her." his voice was stern and practically cold. She looked at him with tired eyes.  
"I know" was all she said before exiting the car, pulling out a small wicker basket with a blanket over it.

A small whine came from the wicker basket. Elizabeth ran to the splintered house porch, leaving the basket at the door. She quickly made her way back to the car climbing into the passenger seat, giving one last glance to the basket on the porch. The car sped off into the night, never turning back. A loud cry came from the basket. A small child, no more than 4 months, turned back and forth in her make shifts bed. The pouring rain soaking through her fuzzy red blanket. The old door swung open, revealing the silhouette of a tall figure. "Well, well, well what is this?" A raspy voice of the figure spoke. "A early hibernation meal?" The wailing from the small child ceased as she giggled at his white an red face. "Hush now little pup" Pennywise cooed, picking the small bundle up in his long, lanky arms. Penny was tempted to consume the small child in one bite, however there was something preventing him from hurting her. He smelt little to know fear on her. The little trace of fear he could smell was that of loneliness and abandonment. Pennywise let out a childish giggle, gently unwrapping you out of the rain soaked blanket. "Ill Keep You"


	2. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been with Penny for 10 years, but all good things must come to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: CRY ZONE
> 
> (H/T)=hair type  
> (H/C)=hair color

~10 years later~

"Penny! Ready or not here I come!" A young y/n giggled, running around the old neibolt house, looking for her clown friend.

You roamed the giant house, finally making your way down to the basement. A child like giggle could be heard from inside the dark well.

"I found your hiding spot Penny" you whispered to yourself.

Slowly but surely you climbed down the rope and gently shimmied into the small hole in the wall. You crept silently through the sewers, luckily wearing water proof boots, with a worn down rubber dress. Maneuvering the sewer tunnels were easy as pie, almost like breathing. Unfortunately for other people (like pennywise victims) not so much. You finally managed to reach his lair door. Your boots sloshed along the wet cement. Even though you couldn't see him, you could feel him, his prescence was strong. 'Where could he be?' You hear a faint rumble, similar to a chuckle, from a certain pile of children's abandoned toys. A small giggle welled in your chest, but you surpress it. Slowly you creped up to the pile and pounced on the creature behind it.

"I found you! I found you!" You giggled uncontrollably. You started rising off the ground realizing you were on the tall clowns back.

"Oh no! You found me! I guess you when again, little one" Pennywise said with a childish giggle.

He reached around to hold you in his slender arms. Ten years you've been with Pennywise, and every year he's loved you more. However, not going back into hibernation after a year, has nearly drained him. You began to notice Pennywise grow slower, and more sluggish. He hardly ever eats now. Reaching a small hand up to his pale white face, you cup his chubby cheek.

"Your worse than yesterday..." You frowned slightly. "You didn't even try to hide this time."

The small smile on Pennywise face began to fade, as he let out a sad sigh.

"It's nothing to worry your little head about my pup" he gently stroked your (h/t)(h/c)hair. You looked into his eyes, concern across your face. You laid your head on his slim chest. It took you a minute or two to find your voice.

"I know your suppose to be asleep. I think it's called hy-per-nation?" You looked up for a sign of correction.

Pennywise let out a genuine laugh. One you haven't heard in a long time due to his tiredness catching up to him. You felt a well of pride in your chest hearing the joyous noise.

"You mean hibernation, my darling, and it's alright truly. As long as I'm here to take care of you that's all I'm worried about."

He hold you to his chest playing a gentle kiss to top of your head. You gently pushed away from his chest and wiggle your way to the cement floor.

"I want you to hibernate Penny! I'll be okay I promise! And I think you really need to rest now. You done everything for me but it's time to rest." You looked him in the face, using the stern voice, he would use on you when you were in trouble.

Penny's eyes widen at the sudden authority you used in your voice. He slowly lowered himself on one knee, taking your small, chubby hands in his larger slender ones.

"Are you sure my beloved?" Pennywise asked, his voice cloaked in pure concern and slight fear. "I will be gone for 27 long years,..... you will be alone." he cupped your round face.

"I can handle myself, I swear. I just want you to feel better" A sad smiled graced your features.

Pennywise took awhile to make his decision.

"Very well" Pennywise stood to his feet and vanished.

You searched around wondering where he went, until he reappeared moments later. In his hand was a suitcase filled with clothes, toys, and food. You looked to the clown with a confused look.

"What's that for?" You tilted you head in curiosity. "Im taking you to a human couple. I don't want you alone here" Penny gave you a sad smile.

Horror swept across your face, your palms bexame sweaty and you started to shake uncontrollably. Through the years you've only seen the bad side of humanity. Humans in your eyes were cruel, mean, and selfish. You were never aloud around them and never cared to be.

"What if they hurt me? What of they hate me? Why can't i stay here and wait for you!?" Tears streamed down your face.

"Now, now little one. I would never leave you with random humans. I knew this day would come, so i've stalked this couple for two years. The woman is infertile. They would love you, just not as much as I do."

He wiped your tears with his gloved thumb. You nodded your head, understanding your fate. He took your hand and in a matter of seconds you were infront of a large blue and white house. A small garden lined the front of the house. The lawn was filled with lush, green, freshly cut grass. A large tree stood proudly at the side of the house with a tire swing. It was the most beautiful place you've ever seen.

"It's beautiful." You sighed looking up. "But its not home."

Penny walked you to the door and crouched to your level

"I know y/n, but it will have to be.."

Wrapping his long, slender arms around your torso, he picked you up and held you close. Tears streamed down your face and onto his silk clown costume. A single tear escaped his eye. He placed you on your feet, before wiping away your tears. He hesitantly knocked on the door before vanishing from sight.

"Goodbye Penny.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter. Sorry if its late or weird looking. This website is really giving me a hard time!


	3. Chapter 3: Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 27 long years, y/n has grown amd made a life for herself, meanwhile feeling like a piece of her life was missing. Thats piece comes back into her life once more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so so soooo sorry it took so long for this! Things have just been chaotic since april woth graduation and jobs amd junk. ANYWAY i hope you enjoy this chapter.

~~~27 years later~~~~

There you sat in a fancy restaurant with some moron who's more interested in talking about himself than you. Things have been slugish for you lately. As though something wasn't right in your life, but you couldn't seem to pinpoint what it was. Half way through the idiot's speech about himself, you felt a shift in the atmosphere. A familiar presents you haven't felt in a long time. 

" _Y/n~"_

You searched around for the source of the voice, but found nothing out of the ordinary. 

"Um..Hello? Are you even listening to me? It's rude to ignore someone when there talking" your date said with a stuck up tone.You were already irritated from your work and his attitude was the last straw.

"You know what's really rude?! When a girl gets all doll'ed up for some jackass snob who can't take two MOTHERFUCKING minutes to ask his fucking date 'how was your fucking day'. So you can take your little comment, and shove it up your dick hole!"

You got up storming out of the restaurant leaving your date, and the people around you in shock. The night was cold and bitter, but you expected nothing less from Derry. You started walking home, seeing as it was only three blocks away when that same voice reached yours ears.

" _So proud "_

"Who's there! I know your somewhere! Show your face you coward! You screamed with irritation clear in your voice.

" _Me? A coward?"_ a maniacal laughter filled the cold night air, being carried theough the wind

" _Never that my sweet child. My look how you've grown!"_ a tall figure appeared from the darkness.

A man in a old renaissance clown suit with bright orange hair, spread out like flames of a fire, buck rabbit teeth and glowing blue eyes, surrounded in pale white cracked skin.

You took a step back, the stranger before you gave you mixed feelings of comfort but also fear. However you couldn't understand why.

"Who are you and what do you want!? You said calmly

The clowns grin drooped into a sad frown, as though it was hurt.

" _You don't remember ol Pennywise?"_

Your eyes grew wide at the familiar name, but you couldn't piece it together. 

 

"P-pennywise?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp that was chapter 3. I know it's kinda short and probably sucky but just like last time. I promise 4 will be better! Bye lovelies!


	4. Sorry

Sorry guys I lost the chapters i wrote for this story. Im putting it on a hiatus for awhile


End file.
